Adelanto Sombra del Abismo
by Bat Dragon
Summary: En conmemoración a los 20 años de que inicio la primera aventura en el Digi Mundo, hoy les traigo como presente un adelanto del fic que haré una vez que termine con "Transformers Equestria", una serie de tres momentos que considero los mejores en esta futura historia...MAS ACLARACIONES DENTRO DEL ADELANTO


"_**Hola a todas la gente feliz del mundo, si saben quién es Droppy entenderán este saludo y si no lo conocen…en serio es muy triste, en fin, como recordaran, la semana pasada se cumplió 20 años desde que Digimon apareció y para celebrarlo quise darles como presente un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería mi fic "Sombras del Abismo", mismo que será subido una vez que concluya con "Transformers Equestria", si, ya sé que el asunto fue la semana pasada, pero el trabajo no me permitió hacerlo sino hasta ahora, bueno, basta de explicaciones**_

_**Les aclaro que el adelanto estará conformado por tres momentos que tendrán gran impacto en la historia (al menos es lo que yo pienso), así que no esperen que sea algo demasiado detallado, será algo sencillo y corto"**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, que lo disfruten**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Adelanto 1**

La Diabólica Hareruya sonrió sádicamente, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer justo detrás de Ogremon a una tremenda velocidad, provocando que el Digimon quedara más que sorprendido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hareruya abrió su palma y provoco una onda de energía que lo lanzo por los aires, estrellándolo en uno de los pilares de su salón del trono.

Ogremon quedo tendido en el suelo y Hareruya se colocó detrás de él, sujetándolo del cabello lo levanto y al momento en que lo soltó, le propino un nuevo golpe que lo lanzo contra una pared, golpeándose de espaldas con la misma, provocando que gritara de dolor y escupiera algo de sangre, mientras Hareruya solo escuchaba.

Ogremon cayó al suelo de nuevo y quedo inerte, pero entonces, la maligna criatura apareció ante él y empleando dos de sus dedos, hizo levitar el cuerpo del Digimon, que quedo doblado hacia adelante, con la cabeza, piernas y brazos colgados.

-Ah…Leomon…Leomon…Leomon…-murmuro en medio de su letargo.

Extendiendo sus dedos hacia adelante, Hareruya estrello a Ogremon contra la pared de manera que su cabeza se irguiera y expusiera su cuello, momento que aprovechó para lanzar su mano al frente.

Leomon detuvo su marcha de golpe y abriendo sus ojos-¡Ogremon! ¡Ogremon! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ogremon!-gritaba desesperado.

Sujetando fuertemente a Ogremon del cuello, Hareruya comenzó a hacer presión para estrangularlo, al tiempo que usaba descargas de energía para aumentar su dolor y tortura en el antiguo enemigo de los Niños Elegidos, con grandes esfuerzos, Ogremon pudo alzar sus manos y sujetar el brazo de su enemiga, haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Leomon…ten…cuidado…Hareruya…es terrible!-advirtió al tiempo que Hareruya sonreía con crueldad.

-¡Ogremon! ¡Ogremon!-gritaba Leomon.

Tai solo permanecía en silencio, observando todo lo que pasaba con expresión fría, veía la lucha e intento de Ogremon por liberarse, pero todo era en vano, mientras el resto de los Caballeros solo observaban en silencio y con algo de temor, esto principalmente de las Doncellas.

El Elegido del Valor cambio un poco su expresión, seguía siendo fría, pero ahora tenía un poco de compasión, mirando a Hareruya y luego a Ogremon, tenía un gran deseo de ayudarlo, pero simplemente no lo hacía.

Hareruya comenzó a reírse de forma cruel y sádica, mientras Ogremon gritaba en agonía-¡OGREMON!-grito Leomon, al tiempo que Tai solo continuaba observando con frialdad.

**Adelanto 2**

Atrapado en una zona cubierta por la oscuridad, Tai se encontraba temblando de miedo, escuchando las mismas crueles palabras una y otra vez, dando paso al sonido de una fuerte cachetada.

-"¡Te dije que tu hermana estaba muy enferma!"-recrimino llorando y con mucha rabia en su voz.

-Mamá…-murmuro Tai con dolor ante ese doloroso recuerdo en donde casi mata a su hermanita-¡No fue mi culpa mamá! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Era un niño!-grito con furia, de esa imagen paso a una no muy distante.

-"Ya no es más tu compañero, ahora es mi esclavo"-afirmo Ken como el Emperador de los Digimon cuando tomo el control de Agumon y lo convirtió en MetalGreymon.

-No…Agumon…Agumon no es tu esclavo ¡DEJALO EN PAZ ICHIJOUJI!-bramo con los ojos brillando en un tono rojizo, esa imagen desapareció y apareció una de Matt y Sora juntos, disfrutando de una cita-¿Por qué tienen que aparecer ellos? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono con odio y para aumentar el dolor de su alma, la imagen de su hermana menor, Kari en el hospital, con puntillas de oxígeno y en un estado muy delicado-¡KARI!-grito con fuerza antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

En esa oscura penumbra, la Diabólica Hareruya hizo acto de aparición-Mi pobre Tai, cuanto te han hecho sufrir esos miserables, tu madre que te culpo por algo de lo que no eras responsable, el gusano de Ken que se atrevió a poner en tu contra a tu mejor amigo, ya que Matt no puede serlo después del modo en que te traiciono y te robo tu más grande tesoro-risa-y Sora, que gran hipócrita y malagradecida resulto ser, olvidándose de todo lo que hiciste por ella, fuiste tú quien se arriesgó para salvarla de Datamon, mientras que Matt solo se quedaba siendo el saco de boxeo de Etemon, pero no te preocupes querido, porque yo te ayudare a vengarte de todos ellos-.

-Y…yo…si…debo destruirlos…debo castigarlos ¡DEBO DESTRUIRLOS!-.

-¡Deja que el fuego del Valor arda como las llamas del Infierno para que puedas quemarlos! ¡Que ardan por lo que te hicieron! ¡ODIALOS!-ordeno Hareruya.

**Adelanto 3**

Sora continuaba besando a Tai, esperando que el chico correspondiera el beso, la espera se le hizo eterna, hasta que finalmente Tai alzo sus brazos, parecía que la iba a abrazar para profundizar el dulce contacto, pero tomándola de los brazos, la alejo con gentileza.

Confundida por aquella acción, Sora miro a Tai con angustia-Tai…-murmuro y Tai le coloco su dedo índice en los labios.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo desee que ocurriera esto Sora, pero…no puedo…-reconoció cabizbajo-no es que no quiera, pero quiero estar seguro de que esto es real-agrego.

-¡Es real!-exclamo Sora entre alarmada, sorprendida y algo ofendida.

-Quisiera creerlo Sora, pero hasta hace poco dabas todo por Matt, han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros y tengo la cabeza revuelta…necesito pensar las cosas con calma-suspiro-además, tenemos una misión que cumplir y hay que concentrarnos en ella, si cuando todo esto termine aun quieres que esto ocurra entonces ya veremos, hasta el momento, solo seremos amigos y aliados en combate-.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llegan los adelantos, como dije, lo hice en conmemoración a los 20 años en que inicio esta gran aventura, espero les haya gustado**_

_**Aclaro que este no es un Trailer como los que suelo hacer, ese lo haré más adelante, consideren esto un regalo de mi parte para ustedes y mi compromiso de que realizare este fic una vez que termine "Transformers Equestria", sé que apenas comencé esa historia, pero coincidió con la fecha de aniversario (risa)**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero lo hayan disfrutado, así como también les haya gustado mi pequeño regalo para ustedes los fieles lectores**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para todas las damas felices, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros felices**_

_**Repito, si conocen a Droppy sabrán de que hablo**_

_**Nos vemos…en Transformers Equestria…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
